This invention relates to a manifold attachment for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved cylider head, intake passage and intake manifold assembly for an internal combustion engine.
As is well known, most four-cycle internal combustion engines include a cylinder head which, in part, forms the combustion chambers and through which intake passages extend. An intake manifold is attached to the cylinder head which forms a continuation of the intake passages and an air inlet for them. With such an arrangement, it is desirable that the attachment of the intake manifold to the cylinder head be such that it permits ease of attachment and yet will insure good sealing, particularly when the manifold has a plurality of runners and the cylinder head has a plurality of intake ports with which the runners cooperate. In many instances, the engine is disposed so that the cylinder head is inclined at an angle to the vertical. Typically, a V type engine has such orientation although slant-type inline engines have the same type of arrangement. With the previously proposed engines of this type, the intake manifold attachment to the cylinder head has not offered the ease of assembly and the insurance of good sealing as would be desirable.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cylinder head and intake manifold assembly for an internal combustion engine.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved cylinder head and intake manifold assembly wherein the cylinder head is disposed at an angle to the vertical and the manifold may be conveniently and easily attached.
Recently, there have been proposed arrangements wherein each combustion chamber of the engine is supplied by a pair of cylinder head intake passages and intake ports and different length manifolds serve each of the intake passages. In this way, the engine may have its induction system tuned so as to provide optimum running conditions under a plurality of engine load and speed settings. However, where such compound intake manifolding is employed, the problem of attaching the intake manifold to the cylinder head is particularly aggravated. This is particularly true where the pairs of runners of the manifold that serve each of the cylinders have substantially different configurations.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved manifolding and cylinder head arrangement for an engine having plural intake ports serving each chamber.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved compound manifolding system and arrangement for attaching it to an internal combustion engine.
In connection with engines having inclined cylinder heads and particularly those of the type wherein the cylinder heads are associated with cylinder banks disposed at a V to each other, it has been the practice to have the intake manifold have inclined surfaces that mate with corresponding inclined surfaces of the respective cylinders heads. Because of production variations and because of the angular relationship of the mating surfaces, it has been difficult to insure good sealing and good fit with the previously proposed arrangements. In addition, some forms of manifold attachment result in the intake manifold acting as a wedge on the cylinder banks which can cause obvious difficulties including sealing problems.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved manifolding system for a V type engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a manifolding system for a V type engine wherein the sealing faces of the intake manifold and the respective sealing surfaces of the cylinder heads lie in a common plane.